At present, there is a wireless communication technology called short-range wireless communication having a short arrival distance from several cm to about 1 m. There also exists a technique of performing mutual communication between devices using short-range wireless communication by bringing a reader and a writer for reading and writing data of a wireless tag (hereinafter referred to as a radio frequency (RF) tag) in a non-contact manner close to an RF tag for reading and writing data of an embedded memory in a non-contact manner.
Also, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of specifying position information and reading direction information when reading an RF tag and reporting guide information of an object to which the RF tag is attached on the basis of previous reading position information and previous reading direction information.